A connector of this type is required for delivering the solar electricity generated by photovoltaic solar elements in a solar module to a consumer via a service cable.
A plate-shaped photovoltaic solar module with an outer plate and an inner plate, as well as a plastic layer with embedded solar cells, is known from EP 1 006 593 A1. The connector of this solar module consists of a plug-and-socket connector that is arranged in an opening in the inner plate and permanently connected to several connecting lines of the solar cells.